Tales of a Time Lord: The Blackouts
by rosexknight
Summary: The Doctor was supposed to be taking Amy and Rory on their honeymoon. Instead, they come to a town plauged by blackouts and meet a person the Doctor thought he wouldn't meet for a wile...
1. Chapter 1

**This is a fic I wrote telling of the Doctor's travels with River Song, Amy, and Rory. I hope you all like it! =]**

**Special thanks to Doctor-River who first read the fic and told me what she though, giving me my confidence in this story again. She is awesome! Go read her stuff!**

Tales of a Timelord

_Chapter one  
_  
The TARDIS materialized and the doors opened.

"Here we go." The doctor said, stepping out. "The beaches of...well this isn't right."

Amy and Rory followed, wearing frowns. "How come we never end up where you say you're taking us?" Amy complained.

"Where are we Doctor?" Rory asked, obviously conserned.

The Doctor stepped back into the TARDIS, looking at the display screen. "Earth. Fiftieth century." He said. The year rang a bell, but not the place. "But why on earth are we here...?"

"You usually figure that out." Amy said with a sigh. "I wanted to go to the beach."

The Doctor chuckled, going back out the door. He adjusted his bowtie, excited now. Who knew what awaited them? "Oh come Amy we'll go to the beach next time. We came here for a reason. No need to spoil the adventure."

They seemed to be in an alleyway. It was night time and the stars shone bright in the city since there weren't any lights on.

"The city is dark. Dark enough to see the stars. But why dark?" The Doctor wondered, closing the TARDIS door behind his companions.

"Maybe because they're all asleep?" Amy suggested. "It is night. It looks like it's really late. Maybe after midnight."

"Correction, it is only..." he looked at his watch. "Nine pm. The sun just set so why...aren't there any lights?" He walked out of the alley and onto the street with his companions behind him. "Just as I thought! No streetlights. Not one. Why would that be?" he asked, running his fingers through his hair.

Amy and Rory exchanged looks. "You tell us." she said

The Doctor looked at them. "I will when I know. Now, let's go explore."

He turned to come face with a short, girl with dirty blonde hair who looked about Amy's age. She had curly hair and blue eyes and a bag that seemed big enough to hold small books but small enough not to look cute. She stared at the Doctor for a moment, then at Amy and Rory. The Doctor gave her a confused look. He had the strangest thought that she was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. "Can we...help you?" he asked.

The girl smiled. "You're the Doctor then?" she asked. "And you're Amy and Rory. I said you'd come. I knew I could believe myself."

Amy stepped forward as the Doctor and Rory exchanged puzzled looks. "Oy! Who are you? And how do you know us?" she asked, wondering who in sannity's name this chick was.

"Well it's possible we've been through here before, Amy. In our future. Her past." the Doctor said, then looked down at the girl. "Have we met before?" he asked curiously, trying to place her face. She did look vaguely familiar.

"Yes. Well no. I've never met you but you've met me." she said, then walked past them back the way the Doctor and his companions had came "And you're the Doctor and if that's true then the TARDIS is this way."

As the young girl walked off towards the TARDIS the Doctor gave a disbelieving look to Amy and Rory. The two companions shrugged. The Doctor followed the girl in frustration. Who did she think she was? Popping in suddenly and just waltzing off to his TARDIS? "How do you know about the TARDIS?" He asked. "And about me and my companions? Who ARE you?"

The girl stopped before the TARDIS, seeming to only half-hear the Doctor as she was entranced in the simplicity of the TARDIS. She blinked, and turned. "Sorry. I told you, I told myself you would come. Literally. I'm sitting on a bench when suddenly, poof! Me from the future right there telling me that you lot would come and I needed to find you. Course if anyone else had told me this I'd think they'd gone batty but if you can't trust yourself, who can you trust?" she said with a laugh.

The Doctor walked to stand between her and the TARDIS, as if guarding it. He examined her in her skirt and tank-top paired with boots and her curly more-brown-than-blonde- hair tied back in a low ponytail. So familiar. He'd seen her somewhere before, but where? "Who ARE you?" he asked, frustrated with himself.

She smiled at him, extending a hand out. "I'm River. River Song."

**Dun dun duuun! Haha. Hope you guys like it! Please rate and comment! They are greatly appreciated! =D**


	2. Chapter 2

Tales of a Timelord

_Chapter two_

"I'm River. River Song." the girl said, extending a hand for the Doctor to shake.

The Doctor stood speechless for a moment, processing the information. This girl was River? This small girl who was a head shorter than him was the same River Song he'd met in the Library with Donna all that time ago?

"Doctor? Don't you know me?" River asked. "She, well I, said you would."

Amy laughed suddenly, as if from an inside joke. "He knows you." she said. "Just not YOU."

River seemed to understand, though a bit disappointed. "Oh..." she said, her face dropping and her eyes using their sparkle. "He knows HER."

Rory blinked, confused "'Her'?" he asked. "I thought we were talking about River."

"We are." River said. "The doctor doesn't know me yet. Well he does know me but not ME. He knows me from the future. The me that came to tell me about him."

The Doctor frowned, unhappy about this. "Just how much did the you from the future tell you about me, River?" River. This was River. The same mysterious River he knew. It was amazing.

River turned back to the Doctor "Well...I know what you are if that's what you mean. I know you travel through time and space. And I know Amy and Rory are your current companions. I must say, usually I hate spoilers, but I didn't mind this one."

"She told you everything?" Rory asked. "But River can't stand spoilers."

"Thing is, she said I had to go with you all. Or..."

"Or what...?" Amy asked.

"Or the whole human race...will die."

Panic came over Amy, Rory, and the Doctor. It shown in their eyes. A smile crept across River's face and she laughed.

"Sorry, sorry!" she said. "Oh I couldn't resist. She said you'd get a kick out of that."

The Doctor frowned as Amy gave River a playful slap on the shoulder. "Dont do that!" she said.

"Well I'm sorry! She told me to tease a little." River said.

The Doctor stared at her. "Youre River all right." he said with a smirk. "Theres no doubt about that."

"Good." River said. "But she did tell me to go with you. I believe her exact words were 'Get into that TARDIS under any sercumstance. Oh and give the Doc a kiss for me.' I'd rather ignore that last part."

The Doctor nodded as Amy laughed again, Rory nearly smiling. "I say we bring her." he said "Having River around will be pretty fun."

"I agree." Amy said "Lets bring her."

The Doctor gave them a disbelieving look and River looked at him, confused. He smiled politely "One moment." he said and walked over to his two companions, pulling them into a huddle. "Are you two mad? This might not be where we bring her. We could screw up her whole timeline! What if this isn't the right time?"

"Oh come ON Doctor!" Amy complained. "If the River from the future told her then this MUST be the right time."

"Besides it must be important." Rory agreed. "River would never tell herself such a big spoiler."

The Doctor frowned, obviously unhappy. Whatever he had, or was supposed to have, with River was special. He could feel that even now. He didn't want to mess it up. "Fine..." he said, quite reluctantly. "But I'm not happy about it."

"But you will be." Amy said with a laugh as the Doctor gave her a 'Shut-up begore I take you back home' look.

The Doctor turned to River, who's cell phone seemed to be ringing. "Riv-" he said, but was cut off by River pressing a finger to his lips as she answered her phone.

"Hello?" she asked. "Oh hello me." she listened. "Yes I found him...yes...well they were huddling. I don't think the Doctor is too keen on letting me go. Yes I told him the universe depended on it." She smiled and winked at him. "Alright. Doctor?" she asked, turning to the Doctor, who was now pacing and running his fingers through his hair in frustration. He looked at her. "I want to talk to you." she said, handing him the phone.

The Doctor took it. "Hello Sweetie." he said. "Yes yes I know you told her but WHY? ...No I just don't want to mess anything up...fine fine she's in. But if anything is messed up it's your fault! Here." he gave the phone back to her.

The present River took it. "Alright good job. But I still don't know about this...well no of course not but it's just I don't know him...why do you have to always speak in riddles? Why can't you just tell me? ...Oh like this wasn't spoiler enough...fine. Bye." she hung up. "Am I always like that in the future?"

"Yes." the Doctor said, looking up at the sky again. "It's kind of annoying really."

Ruver rolled her eyes as the street lights flickered back on. "Finally." she said. "Im getting tired of those blackouts."

The time-traveling trio looked at her. "These happen regularly?" Rory asked.

River nodded, frowning. "Yes. Almost every other day now. Something is up with the power plant. My squad of time agents have been trying to figure it out, but can't get clearance for it. Anyway, come on. I'll take you lot to my flat. We can talk more there."

"Brilliant." The Doctor said, following River. It seemed almost natural to follow her. It brought back memories of the library. His heart ached thinking of it, even if this wasn't the River he knew. Maybe because he knew he couldn't save her. Oh well.

Rory intertwined his fingers with Amy's. "Doctor this was supposed to be our honeymoon." he complained.

"Next time, Rory I promise." the Doctor said with a smirk.

**Please rate and comment! Tell me what you all think so I know how fast to update =)**


	3. Chapter 3

Tales of a Time lord

Chapter three

"Sorry for the mess." River said, bringing in four cups of tea from the kitchen. "It's my mate's turn to clean, but she's out on vacation from the agency."

"So you're both time agents." the Doctor said, sipping at his tea.

River nodded, drinking hers as well. "Yes. We deal with mysteries in time. We're archeologists."

Amy looked at River admiringly. "That's so cool. Finding stuff lost in time. Must be a blast."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Come, Amy, we are time travelers. Therefore, we point and laugh at archeologists."

"What's wrong with archeology?" River asked, glaring at the Doctor.

Rory sighed. "Come on now don't take it personal. Tell us about the black outs." he said, quickly changing the subject.

"Right..." River said, taking a seat beside Amy on the couch. "They started a few weeks ago. Maybe a month. They weren't so bad at first. Just a few minutes here and there. I wanted to look into it, but it's complicated, and things have gotten worse. The one you lot came in on lasted almost two hours."

"What do you mean? How 'complicated'?" the Doctor asked, concerned.

"I think something is wrong at the power plant, but only people who work at the plant can go. And getting clearance is he##." River explained. "My ex-boyfriend works there, but he's mad at me and won't let me in."

"Men." Amy mumbled. Rory gave her an annoyed look. She merely stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well then, that's the first place we go." the Doctor said, ignoring River's comment and standing up. "Where is it?"

"Edge of town. Hold on. I'm coming with you." she said, standing.

"What about your ex-boyfriend? Won't he catch you?" Amy asked.

"Doesn't matter. If I'm to travel with you, I might as well go with you to figure this out too."

"Fine." the Doctor said. "But don't wander off."

River grinned. "Wouldn't dream of it."

The four walked out of the flat and down the now fully-lit streets.

"So you two just got married?" River asked Amy.

"Yep." Amy said. "Just last night. Well, last night for us. Time travel. You get used to it."

Rory pulled Amy to his side and kissed her temple. River smiled at them.

"That's sweet. Must be nice." she said with a laugh.

"Don't you have a bloke, River?" Amy asked, throwing a taunting look to the Doctor. He glared at her, but had to admit he was curious.

"Oh yeah. Had lots of em. Got one right now, actually." she said.

"What's his name?" the Doctor said, a bit too quickly.

"Dave. He's great. We were college mates. We decided to date for a bit. It's been going okay, but it's sort of..." she paused, looking for the right word. "Flattened out. I suppose if I'm to travel with you lot I should end it."

Rory frowned. "That's a bit heartless isn't it?" he accused.

The Doctor frowned, wondering which Dave it was. An emotion swam through him that he couldn't pinpoint. Jealousy? He was jealous? Inconceivable.

River was shaking her head. "He can feel it coming just as I can. Nothing will change. Not with Dave. He'll understand. Besides, he's had his eye on this girl called Evangelista for a while."

The Doctor frowned. Evangelista was alive. Of course. They all were...

"Here we are." River said as they approached the power plant. It was surrounded by a barbed-wire, electric fence and had guards at the entrance. "Alright, there are teleport pads around the corner. This is the side entrance. Only personell that are permitted to get in through the teleport pads, but there's a gate just there." she said, pointing. "I'm guessing we'll be sonic-ing and entering the fence and using the psychic paper for the guards?"

"You thought right." the Doctor said, stepping to the gate of the fence. The guards at the doors were too busy talking with one another to notice them in the dark. He pulled his screwdriver from his many pockets and began to sonic the lock.

"How'd you know that's what he'd do?" Amy whispered.

River smirked. "I just know him all-too-well." she said with a laugh.

There was a "click" as the lock opened. "All set!" the Doctor said "Come on then." he called, opening the door.

His three companions followed him inside and the Doctor closed the gate and soniced the lock once again. River smiled. "He thinks he's so hot when he does that."


	4. Chapter 4

Tales of a Timelord

Chapter four

"I can't believe you got us into this." the Doctor sighed, exaspirated.

"Me?" River said, offended. "Who's bright idea was it to sonic the bloody thing on the wall?"

River and the Doctor were being led down the hallway between a pair of guards. The group had decided to split up. Amy and Rory in one direction, and River and the Doctor in another. They were to find out anything they could by any means necessary. The Foctor hadn't gone far when he got the idea to sonic a computer on the wall and hack in. It hadn't gone well...

"How was I supposed to know the computer had sonic defenses?" the Doctor muttered bitterly.

"You know." River said, very annoyed now. "We could have just used the psycic paper on the guards at the door. But nooo that's too domestic for you, eh?"

"Its always more fun to go in through the back door." the Doctor said, grinning childishly at her.

"But slot more problematic..." River mumbled.

The Doctor ignored her, raising his voice so the guards could hear. "What happens to us now?"

One of the guards smirked. "We figure out why you're here and how you got in. The boss doesn't appreciate breaking and entering."

"Sonicing and entering." the Doctor mumbled. "Completely different."

River sighed "Not really, sweetheart."

-

Meanwhile, Rory and Amy were sneaking down the cooridors of the plant, headed for the central control room.

"Do you think the Doctor's getting along okay?" Rory asked.

Amy laughed. "You kiddin? Knowing him he's gotten him AND River captured by now. He doesn't know how to be discreet like us."

Suddenly, Amy tripped over some stray wires, knocking over a cart of electrical devices. Needless to say, it made a lot of noise.

"Yeah real discreet." Rory said. The two checked around. "Seems that the guards don't patrol here much. But they probably heard that. Just haven't reached us."

The halls suddenly echoed with footsteps. "Not yet." Amy said, throwing open the nearest door. "Come on." she said, dragging Rory into a cramped supply closet.

"Ah." Rory said with a playful grin. "This is more like it."

"Oh Rory! This is hardly the time to be busting a move!"

"Right. Sorry."

But he wasn't.

-

The Doctor and River were taken down many halls and up a few flights of stairs before reaching a control room that was heavily guarded and encased in steel walls.

"Intruders." their guard said to a guard at the doors. "They need to be taken to the boss."

The guard at the door laughed. "Well well...strange man and River Song. Got clearance, babe?"

"Of course. I do, Charles." River said, cheekily. "I was trying to tell your friends here that before they threatened to shoot us."

"Of course. Don't worry you lot, we can handle her."

The group of guards who had brought River and the Doctor there left. Charles frowned at River. "River, come on. Didn't the agency tell you not to come investigate this?"

"Perhaps." River said. "But we've got clearance. Promise." she elbowed the Doctor and he held out his psycic paper. Charles frowned. "There are four names here."

"Yes well, we got separated from our other companions." the Doctor said. "They wandered off. I told them not to do that. They never listen."

Charles nodded, taking a step towards them, leaning towards River. "Generator room." he said. "Behind the generator has suddenly become off limits. Don't know why. But the black outs started happening soon after."

River smiled. "Ah good old Charles." she kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks, sweetie." she said.

"I'll take you there." he said, his face a bit red.

The Doctor was frowning, jelousy swimming through him. "Very well."

The trio hadn't taken two steps down the hall when alarms sounded.

"Whats happening?" The Doctor asked. His question was answered when the lights flickered off and darkness fell. "Oh buggard..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Tales of a Time Lord**  
_  
Chapter five_

Charles turned on his torch and looked at the Doctor, who was fumbling in his coat pocket to get a torch for he and River.

"You carry torches with you?" Charles asked.

"I like to be prepared." The Doctor said, tossing a torch to River. "Now then, let's see that generator."

-

Amy and Rory crept out of the closet. The hallway was dark, and they couldn't see any torches moving.

"Odd." Amy said "Why would there be no guards on this side when the other is crawling with them?"

Rory frowned, taking Amy's hand protectively. "I don't like this...let's go back and find the Doctor."

"Aw c'mon Rory. Where's your sense of adventure?"

Amy walked down the hall slowly. She couldn't see anything, but she could make out a glow coming from another cooridor.

"Back in the TARDIS." Rory said. "Please Amy. You could get hurt."

Amy stopped and turned to him. "So could you."

"I don't matter. You do."

"Don't say that! You do so matter!" Amy hugged him. She had to admit, she was scared. She always was on adventures like this. "You matter to me. More than anything. But the Doctor gave us a mission. He's counting on us."

"Right." Rory said. Then kissed her. That was Amy, always charging ahead, but that was one of the things he loved most about her. "Let's go."

They followed the glow to a flight of stairs, where the glow was even brighter. They went up and found themselves in a control room. On the opposite side of them was a large window overlooking the generator room.

It was the only room that wasn't pitch black. There was an eerie glow from the generator itself.

"Should it be glowing like that?" Amy whispered.

"No." Rory replied, stepping to the window. His eyes widened at the sight he met. "Amy...come look at this."

Amy stepped forward and gasped. She fumbled for the walkie-talkie the Doctor had given them to report back with. "Doctor," she whispered, "I think we found the cause of the blackouts..."

Suddenly they heard something behind them. A mechanical rolling they had heard too many times before. The couple's head spun around just as the pepper pot wheeled in.

"Exterminate!"

The walkie-talkie fell to the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tales of a Time Lord**

Chapter six

The Doctor's eyes widened. "No. Amy!" He very nearly threw the communicator at River and took off running, but was caught by his collar before he could take five steps.

"Doctor! Stop!" River commanded, though she'd already grabbed his collar. "You can't!"

The Doctor spun around. His eyes were like daggers piercing her soul and River flinched for a moment, but stood her ground. "I have to go! I have to help her!"

"But Doc-"

"They could be dead right now River and I'm not letting that happen!"

"Do-"

"River, let me go! I have t-"

The Doctor was cut off by a sharp slap across his face. "Would you just SHUT UP!"

The Doctor stared at River in shock. Seems this younger River who barely knew him wasn't just as well informed as the River he knew, but just as cheeky. And had the same he## of a right hook.

"Now, if it's one thing my future self warned me about, it was the Daleks." River said. "I know they kill everything that isn't Dalek, but did you hear any blasters?"

The Doctor made no reply.

"Exactly. For whatever reason, they haven't killed Rory and Amy yet. They may still be alive."

The Doctor's jaw clenched as his eyebrows furrowed into a frown.

"I know you're upset..." River said. "But right now we need to play it smart. Whatever they found, it's behind the generator. We have to find that. We can't go charging into things with Daleks about."

The Doctor was silent for a moment, then sighed. "Youre right." he said disdainfully, as if the words themselves tasted bitter. He hated this. Someone else being right about something as vital as this.

River nodded, then turned. "Charles, I know the way. You go quarentine that side of the generator's halls. No one gets in and nothing gets out." she said, taking complete command. "If you come across a red haired, Scottish girl and her husband, report immediately. Pretty boy, you're with me. We're going to see what's up with that generator."

The Doctor reluctantly followed. He couldn't help but smile. Usually he was the one in charge, but not now. And she had called him "pretty boy" here as well as the library. Looks like he needed to get used to it.

"Pretty boy, with me I said!" River called, already a ways away from the Doctor.

"Coming." he said, running to catch up with her.

The lights showed no signs of coming back on, but their torches were enough to guide them through the dark hallways.

"How do you know your way around here so well?" the Doctor asked.

River smirked. "When you have a boyfriend that works here who only has ten minute breaks...you learn the quickest routes to the secluded spots." she gave him a sly look and jelousy once again wormed through the Doctor. "There's one near the door we need..."

"Of course." the Doctor mumbled.

"What is it?" River asked, turning to the Doctor.

"Nothing." the Doctor said, trying to convince himself of his own lie. "Where's this door?"

River hesitated, knowing something was wrong. Still, she decided to let it alone. There were more important things to be done. "Right over here."

She turned down a dark cooridor, her torch lighting it. Near them was a door. She opened it, revealing a supply closet. The Doctor frowned.

"What's this? I thought you said this was the door we need."

"It is." River said simply. She went into the closet and moved a crate and a bucket and mop out of the way. This revealed a door reading "Out of Bounds." River smiled, seeing his suprised expression. "See? This door is right behind the generator. Not many people know about it. I've done snooping. Never know when something will come in handy."

The Doctor stared at her. She was brilliant. Not quite as brilliant as himself of course, but still bloody brilliant!

River smiled, turning the doorknob. "When you're done gaping at me, Doctor, we can have a look."

The Doctor realized his mouth had been open and snapped it shut. "Right. Of course. Better let me go first." he said, stepping forward and reaching for the doorknob.

But River stopped him simply by placing a finger on his chest. "Tsk tsk tsk, Doctor. You know the rules." she gave him a wink, turning the doorknob. "Ladies first."

With that, she carefully opened the door, turning her torch off. She was immediately bathed in a glow coming from the generator. Well, she was sure it WAS the generator, but she'd never seen it like THAT.

It still held it's basic shape, but a tank of some sort had been installed below what seemed to be some sort of head. Many robotic creatures that had the same sort of head wheeled around it. They were all different colors, but one lone white one was at what seemed to be some sort of computer. She assumed that to be the leader.

"Let me see." The Doctor whispered, pushing his cheek to River's to see what she was looking at. The sight made his blood run cold. "Oh that's very not good..." he said, shutting the door as quietly as he could, his mind racing.

River turned her torch back on, sencing something was indeed very wrong. "What is it? What's wrong?" she asked, not daring to let her voice go higher than a whisper.

The Doctor gave her a worried look that mixed with fear. Why always DALEKS? "They're bringing back their emporer."


	7. Chapter 7

**Tales of a Time Lord**

Chapter seven

River's eyes widened. "Building an emporer? Is that even possible?"

"Oh yeah." the Doctor said, now pacing around the cramped supply closet. "With the right genes and technology, for the Daleks anything is possible. But why would they need a new emporer?"

"What happened to the old emporer?" River asked.

The Doctor stopped, then looked at her, then quickly away. River raised an eyebrow in confusion. Why was he acting as though she'd gotten on a sore subject?

"An old companion of mine." he said. "She sort of...saved me by dicintegratimg the Dalek emporer. It's a long story..." his voice trailed off, as if he was distracted.

River paused. "Right. I know all about long stories." she said "Question now is why do they need Amy and Rory for human genes?"

The Doctor's head snapped around to face her. "How'd you know that? I never said that."

"I gathered it for myself." she told him, giving him a cheeky wink. "You're not the only genious in the room."

The Doctor frowned, apparently not. He didn't like that at all. "Right. Well, they obviously need the generator for a new body, a new steel shell, but why human genes? What on earth would a Dalek want something that ISN'T Dalek? Unless..."

River waited for the Doctor to finish his sentances as the realization dawned on his face. "Unless?" she asked, nearing panic.

"Unless the technology they're using isn't fully Dalek..." he looked at her. "They don't have enough power. That's what's causing the black outs. Their trying to boost the technology's activation with more power but it WON'T WORK because a Dalek can't activate it."

Rover nodded, barely able to keep up with his fast talk. She wondered if he babbled like this all the time. "So...they need Amy and Rory to activate the technology they need to bring back their emporer."

"No."

"No?"

"No. They need Amy and Rory to activate the technology it needs to activate the emporer's shell. They need their genes too though. They're gonna create new Daleks from Amy and Rory to replace the soldier taken to be the new emporer."

"How are they gonna do that?" River asked, now confused.

"Exactly how they were created." The Doctor said. "Remove all emotions except hate, then combine them with the essance of Dalek. The Dalek DNA will take over and wham! New Daleks."

"Well..." River paused, taking it all in as fear worked it's way through her. "Can't have that can we?"

"No, we most certainly cannot..." the Doctor had resumed pacing. "So, here's the plan..."

"You have a plan?" River asked when he didn't finish.

"Not really. But I'm going to do a thing. And this thing will stop the Daleks."

"What thing are you going to do?"

The Doctor paused. "I don't know. It's a thing in progress. Don't question the thing."

River sighed, about to object, but was interrupted by a cold, mechanical voice muffled by the other side of the door.

"Intruders!" it said.

The Doctor quickly and quietly opened the door so that it was just big enough for he and River to see through.

Amy and Rory were close together, fingers intertwined, between two Daleks. The white Dalek turned to them.

"These humans were sneaking about. They went out of bounds." the Dalek next to Rory said.

The white one looked over Rory and Amy. "They are associates of the Doctor." it said. "They will serve."

"Hang on!" Amy snapped "We're not gonna-"

"The female will be silent!"

Rory stepped forward a bit, so that he was in front of Amy. "What do you want with us?"

"You will activate our emporer. You will become Dalek. You will help us exterminate the planet. You will help us create New Skaro."


	8. Chapter 8

Tales of a Time Lord

_Chapter eight  
_  
The blood of every human (and Time Lord) ran cold. Amy gulped as Rory squeezed her hand, trying to comfort her. But it did little for her nerves.

"New Skaro?" she asked.

"Correct." the Dalek said, moving it's eye stalk up and down in a nod. "You will assist us."

"What happens to us then?" Rory asked.

"You will join us." The white Dalek said, "You will become a new race of Dalek."

"Come on. While they're distracted." the Doctor whispered to River, starting to open the door more.

River grabbed his arm, "Wait." she whispered.

The went into the dark closet. The Doctor could hear her rumaging around and she came back holding a gun that looked oddly familiar to him, and another gun for him.

"Here. It's a small lazer. Should be enough to penetrate their shields with a few shots." she said. She gave him an odd look when he didn't take it. "Dont you know how to shoot?"

"All too well..." he mumbled. "I don't like guns. No weapons. It's not how I do things."

River frowned, "Fine." she put the guns on holsters at her waist and in her boot.

"No weapons AT ALL. They're Daleks."

"Exactly." River countered, "And I'm not gonna be exterminated without a fight."

The Doctor looked at her in suprise. He never remembered River being this violent. Of course, this was River before he knew her. Perhaps something had changed her...

He wasn't sure he liked this violent River, but he didn't protest. He knew it wouldn't do any good, so he nodded. "Fine. Fine! But don't be hostile. Only shoot if ABSOLUTELY NECESSARY!"

River nodded. "So this thing...is it still in progress?"

"Yep. But I know what to do next." the Doctor said, easing the door open again.

"What?"

"Did I ever mention that the Daleks hated me?" he asked, examining the scene before them once again.

"Yeah."

He turned to her. "And did your future self tell you that I have really brilliant ideas?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry." he slammed the door open and stepped out dramatically. "Look at me I'm the Doctor!"

All if the Daleks turned to the Doctor, River concealed by the darkness of the closet.

"The Doctor!" one exclaimed.

"Yes yes you know who I am. And I know who you are. Come on, certainly you lot could think of something else to say when I enter a room. Wouldn't it be odd if I were to blurt out 'The Daleks!' every time I saw you?"

"The Doctor will be silent! The Doctor will be exterminated!" a blue one said, rolling forward.

"Now now, where's the fun in that?" he said with a smile. "Amy, Rory, nice to see you haven't died."

"Yeah. You too." Rory said.

The Doctor stepped away from the door he'd came through, every Dalek eye stalk following him. He smirked. "Look at you lot. Following me as if I'll cause your downfall. Oh, wait I will won't I?" he chuckled.

The Daleks were silent, looking over the Doctor. River, concealed in the closet, frowned. The Dalek was calculating, trying to figure out what the Doctor was up to...which she was still trying to figure out as well. Problem was, the Dalek would probably figure out before her.

The Doctor walked to his companions, every Dalek following him with their eye stalks. "As soon as I'm in the room, you lot can't take your eyes off me. It's like you can't watch anything else. You don't see anything else. You're all. Watching. Me." he threw a look at the closet, continuing to Drabble on, "Gives me a bit of a bug under the microscope feeling."

River understood then. The Daleks were all watching the Doctor. Every last one. With luck, she could sneak past them to the generator and do...well, something. But she trusted the Doctor and he obviously trusted her right now, so she didn't have another choice.

Silently, she crept from the closet. She made her way around the wall opposite the Doctor, watching her footsteps and watching him so that she could move as he did.

"But I like having all eyes on me. Don't you, Amy and Rory? Makes you feel important, eh?" the Doctor drabbled on "Of course, I AM important. One of the most important beings in the universe."

"This information is irrelivant!" a Dalek exclaimed, the lights on it's head flashing with the words.

"Ah yes right well, answer me this," he paused, making eye contact with every Dalek there. "Whats your plan?" he walked to the left, allowing River to move closer to the generator as she moved with him.

"We will ressurect-"

"Yeah yeah resurrect the emporer, build up New Skaro, and make a new Dalek race. Got that bit, thanks. I mean why? What do you lot need a new emporer for?"

"The Dalek emporer will be the most supreme being in the universe! The emporer will lead us to victory!"

"Ah! Of course!" the Doctor said, understanding. He walked, inching River closer. Finally, she was at the generator. She crept to the middle, giving him a thumbs up as she concealed herself behind the opaque tank. The Doctor smiled, going back to his rambling. "You lot aren't anything but soldiers. And what good are soldiers with no leader? So you come here because you're unable to go anywhere else and start re-building. Only there's something you forgot. You can't activate this technology. So you need Amy and Rory."

"They will assist us. They will activate the emporer." the Dalek nearest Rory, a green one, stated.

The white one rolled forward. "The touch of a time traveler will activate the process."

"What? What kind of technology are you using? Why do you need the touch of a time traveler?"

"You should know, Doctor." the white Dalek mocked. "The technology is Time Lord."


	9. Chapter 9

Tales of a Time Lord: The Blackouts

_Chapter nine_

The Doctor's face went white as a sheet as River, Amy, and Rory's eyes all went wide. "What?" was all he managed to say. "How?"

"The Time Lord technology will be used to create the planet that will destroy the universe." the Dalek said. "The Dalek race is supreme! The Daleks shall rule!"

"So that's your plan then?" tge Doctor asked, keeping an eye on River as she waited for further orders behind the tank where the Dalek emporer would sit. He was just unsure of what orders to give. "Revive your emporer out of genes from the humans and then use the energy from the generator's core to teleport you lot out of here while your ships blow up the Earth."

"Very good, Doctor." the Dalek said, "Ironic is it not? Your species will bring about the destruction of the species you hold the most dear."

The Doctor glared at the Dalek, stepping towards tge cold machine. "No. Humans always survive. Do you know why? Because Earth is defended. By me."

"You can do nothing. The moment you touch the tank, the process will begin."

"Oh yeah? You forget who I am. I'm a Time Lord, which means I know their technology. And I happen to know alot about that tank."

"Explain!" the Dalek ordered.

The Doctor grinned, "Well, I happen to know that behind the tank, on the bottom," he gave River a look but she was already to work, moving to the back. "A little to the left. No, bit more to the right...yes! There's a small button."

River tried not to laugh as she found the button.

"Now, when you press this button this pad will appear. And if someone were to type in the code 745103829354/, well then...something amazing indeed will happen."

River's fingers had been flying over the keys. She smiled as she pressed the last 4. The tank began to glow and suddenly, the sound of the TARDIS engines were heard whirring through the air.

"TARDIS detected!" a Dalek beside Amy said.

"Doctor, you will explain!" the white Dalek ordered, aiming his gun at the Doctor, "Explain!"

The Doctor laughed, "I'm simply more clever than you. And I have a brilliant partner! Now, do you lot know what this tank is used for? Anyone?" he looked at Amy and Rory, who just shrugged, "Its used to grow TARDISes. And the code just stated emits a signal that brings all TARDISes near to it. But! Does anyone know why? Anyone at all?"

The liquid in the tank was slowly dyed a deep red color. The Doctor smiled as River stared at him in confusion.

"It triggers the self destruct."

River's blood ran cold as the Doctor soniced the rest of the generator, sending sparks flying. "Run!" he shouted, darting to the TARDIS.

There was a tremor and River stumbled as she darted around the Daleks as well. Amy fell, her hand brushing against something, but Rory tugged her up and followed the Doctor.

"Charles, get everyone out NOW!" River ordered through the communicator.

"Already done." Charles said as the Doctor closed the doors of the TARDIS. "We saw a Dalek and ran as fast as we could out. What's goin on in there?"

"There's going to be a very big bang. Brace yourselves!" the Doctor said as the TARDIS rattled, disappearing into the time vortex in the knick of time.

There was a mutual sigh of relief.

"Well, all's well that ends well!" the Doctor said.

"What bang?" Charle's voice asked.

There was a pause.

"The explosion." River said. "The plant blowing up.

"The plant's still there. Good as new. Wait...the Daleks are leaving! Headed backup where they came from! You lot did it! Fantastic!"

The companions all exchanged a nervouse look as the Doctor grabbed the communicator. "Get away from there. Now. You've got to."

"Why? It's safe now isn't it?"

"No not in the slightest. No one is safe. Listen to me, you've got to go."

Charles's laugh was heard. "Doctor you're joking! It's all quiet! Look, there's even a shooting star for luck."

The Doctor's blood ran cold. "Thats no star..."

"Its getting close. Wait! What's going on? Doctor, you said it was better. Why is-?" there was suddenly a loud explosion and screams of agony. The communicator was nothing but static.

River snatched the communicator from the Doctor. "Charles? Charles can you hear me?" more static, "Charles! What happened?" static "Oi! Charles! Answer me or so help me I'll-"

"River!" the Doctor shouted.

River turned to him with teary eyes. They were searching, hoping, begging him to fix it.

"Hes gone..." he finally said, "They all are..."

Amy's eves dropped as she looked at her hand. She was a time traveler and she had brushed against the tank.

There was a pause as River collapsed to her knees. "She said you would save them." she sobbed, referring to her future self, "She said with you...everyone would live!"

"They will as long as I have anything to say about it." the Doctor said, flipping buttons and pulling levers on the console. "Brace yourself everyone...our next destination..." he made eye contact with each of them. Their eyes were filled with grief, but also determination to make everything right. "New Skaro."

-Tales of a Time Lord: The Blackouts

End.-

**Dun dun DUUUUUUUN! Lol. Yep that's the last chapter of The Blackouts! But don't worry! The next installment is coming soon! Thanks to everyone who helped! And as always, reviews are love! Xxx**


End file.
